


Wallow

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24 (TV), Alias (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you wearing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallow

“What are you wearing?”

The voice was low, a husky sound that sent a shiver down her spine. Sydney closed her eyes, pressing the cell phone tighter against her ear.

“That’s such a cliche way to ask if I want phone sex.” 

Sydney stuck a finger in her other ear to block out the sounds of the airport, wishing she was back home in bed even if Jack was still in Washington. 

A rough chuckle had her bitting her lip. “It’s a cliche for a reason. Why mess with it when it works. Unfortunately it sounds like my timing is off.”

“Yeah.” She didn’t say anything more and Jack didn’t ask. That was one of the main benefits of being in love with a fellow agent. 

“Shame and here I am in nothing but my old jeans and t-shirt.” 

Jack’s voice was a low purr in her ear. She knew exactly what jeans he was wearing. Old, and soft they hugged his thighs and ass in a way that never failed to make Sydney drool. What she wouldn’t give for her bed right now, touching herself as she wallowed in the rich sound of Jack’s voice as he brought them both off. 

“Sydney!” Dixon waved to her just as she heard the final boarding call.

“I have to go.” 

“I know. I’ll see you later.” 

The phone clicked off. Sydney sighed and went off to save the world again.


End file.
